Optical signals may be used for high speed data communication. An optical interface may be used to convert such optical signals into electronic signals and vice versa. An optical interface may include a connector assembly to which optical fiber cables (hereinafter “cables”) may be connected and an electro-optical subassembly that may convert optical signals carried on the cables to electrical signals and convert signals transferred electrically to the interface via copper traces on a PCB into optical signals. The electro-optical subassembly may include active optical devices (such as LEDs, lasers, photodiodes, etc.), ASICs, and other electronic elements, which may be formed or assembled on a printed circuit board (PCB). The optical connector assembly may include structures that are to hold optical connectors of the cables in alignment with the optical devices of the electro-optical subassembly so that optical signals may be communicated between the optical devices and the cables.